Apocalypse
by WhiteMoonKnight
Summary: The one true Antichrist comes to Silent Hill to end the abomination there. She brings her minions with her. Crack. A unicorn in Silent Hill. Carnivorous zombie horses on the good team. Pyramid Head x Adrian, Antichrist x Ambrose


**This is a cross-over fanfiction between Silent Hill and EKAD FHOTA! **

**Summary: **The Antichrist comes to Silent Hill to end its false God. She brings with her the Four Horses of the Apocalypse and one of the horsemen (who happens to be a woman.) Crack. A_ unicorn_. Carnivorous zombie horses willing to eat carrion and therefore the Silent Hill monsters.

**Pairings are as follows:** Pyramid Head x Adrian, Antichrist x Ambrose

It's pure crack masquerading as something more serious, if you haven't worked that one out already.

* * *

**Prologue: **The Antichrist comes to Silent Hill

She was an unexpected sight on the road in the fog. A pure, snowy-white unicorn. The skin about her muzzle and eye was pink, as were her cloven hooves and her spiralling horn, proclaiming her a true white. Her face was dished, her ears small and pert and tipped with tufts of white fur, alert. Her eyes were a bright, cornflower blue. Her legs were long and delicate and she moved so gracefully she seemed to glide, her tail swishing behind her.

The fog swirled around her, delicately kissing her warm flanks and she snorted, tossing her head. The air here had a sluggish, dead quality that disturbed the fine creature yet still she pressed on along the tarmac, the sound of her hooves ringing out loudly in the semi-darkness. On the sides of the road the shapes of trees seemed to loom before fading into the darkness again. Sometimes it seemed there could be heard something moving out there, but whenever she halted and turned her head to the noise it stopped.

The unicorn trotted onwards, pristine and white even after the ash began to fall around her and the world turned slowly grey. Dirty smudges did not mar her beautiful coat where the falling ash touched her.

She continued onwards until she came to a large sign by the side of the road and there she paused, looking it over. Perhaps she was reading the words written on it boldly in peeling white paint:

**Welcome to**

**Silent Hill**

Perhaps, however, she was just looking at this thing that stood out so strongly from the fog. Who knows if unicorns can read, after all? As she stood there, there came noises from the road behind her. She swung her dainty head about to look at what was coming along the road after her and saw four shambling shapes in the semi-darkness. They brought with them the sickly sweet odour of death. As they came closed it became apparent that they were horses, but not normal horses.

The lead horse, a bay, bore a naked, grinning skull for a face and had maggots wriggling and writhing in his left eye-socket. His vertebrae had punctured the thin skin of his roached, arthritic back and bone shone through where the flesh had rotted away in patches on his lower legs. He was emaciated and wasted and the hair of his tail was gone, leaving glaring bone.

The second, a black stallion, had developed a mass of fatty tumours over his withers. From each tumour protruded a needle-sharp spine. From his mouth dripped foamy white spittle and blind white eyes rolled backwards and forwards blankly as his nostrils flared, taking in the smell of burning and tarmac. He, too, was thin, hips and ribs visible.

The third was blistered and burned and shone with unhealed blisters and patches where his skin had sloughed off. He was still burning in places, where his fat reserved permitted it, on his neck, along his spine and near three of his feet. His eyes were cloudy with cataracts.

The fourth seemed normal at first glance. He was a chestnut horse with a white blaze and four white socks. Upon closer examination he had no eyes at all, simply blank sockets, and he was actually a unicorn but his horn had been snapped off near its base. The wound was festering and stinking and leaking foul liquid down his face.

With the four demented horses there was a perfectly normal young woman with short-cut brown hair and a curious gaze.

"So this is the place, then?" she asked.

The unicorn, also known as the True Antichrist and the Lord of the Land of the Dead, whickered in agreement and swung about to lead her five minions into the quiet town of Silent Hill. There was an anomaly in this town that was an offense to the Antichrist and she was here to put an end to it. She didn't even shiver as she passed from one plane of existence onto the plane that held the false God of Silent Hill and all of its terrors.

She and her Four Horses had faced worse. Never mind that she only had one horseman for her intended apocalypse.

* * *

Updates will probably be infrequent and random. I have other writing projects to attend to as well, but I want to try my hand at fanfiction.


End file.
